The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mounting apparatus, and more particularly to a flexible mount for support of electrical or electronic apparatus in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Emergency vehicles are generally provided with radiotelephones and other electrical or electronic apparatus, normally in a position for convenient use and operation by the driver of the vehicle. Vehicular radiotelephones have also become generally available to the public. In addition, particularly in emergency vehicles, recent equipment includes data terminals with video viewing screens or printers, along with an associated keyboard entry devices which may be separate or integrally housed. With such equipment, the user portion, be it a radio or telephone handset, or a keyboard entry device, must be accessible to the operator or user without hazard. In vehicles with two occupants, such as some police cars, and the like, some provision must be made to provide both driver and front seat passenger with access to the electrical or electronic device.
Such mobile apparatus has typically been fixedly attached to some structural portion of the vehicle, such as the centrally positioned longitudinally extending tunnel on the interior of the vehicle, or on some structural member beneath the dashboard, or to the floor or the like. The attachment means have normally been in the form of structurally rigid frames or mounting members. In some cases, where two occupants of the vehicle are required to have access to the same devices, such devices have been mounted on swivel plates attached to rigid post members.
With such electrical and electronic apparatus within the front passenger portion of the vehicle, there is an encroachment into the passenger compartment of bulky electrical devices, on rigid mounting systems. In addition, the physical encroachment may be acute for that apparatus which may require constant or intermittent attention by the driver. If the user portion is remote from the view and/or hand of the user, a distraction may occur during driving which, in and of itself, represents a safety problem. Such a prospect with trained police or emergency vehicle personnel is serious enough, without the additional safety problems arising as a consequence of car radiotelephones being generally available to the public at large. For such usage, the equipment, or at least theuser operated portion of the equipment, if separate, is mounted at a position within view or within reach, where it can be accessible without major distraction. In such circumstances, regardless of the size of the mounted device, a rigid member or frame, affixed to a structural portion of the vehicle, is in proximate relation to a human occupant.
With such structurally rigid electrical or electronic equipment mounts in proximity to the occupant, a greater measure of risk of harm exists to an occupant in the event of a collision.
Illustrative of prior art vehicular equipment mounting frames or supports are the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,727,813, issued to Eby on Apr. 17, 1973; 4,061,258, issued to Dysart on Dec. 6, 1977; and 4,097,012, issued to McIntyre on June 27, 1978. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,577, issued to Basinger on June 29, 1971, an entire stand is fabricated for positioning adjacent an operator of a taxicab, for the purpose of providing shelf space for sundries, as well as communication equipment and a fare meter.
Vehicular mounting and support structures for auxiliary devices, such as snack tables, are shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,391,960, issued on July 9, 1968 to Megargle et al; and 4,524,701, issued to Chappell on June 25, 1985. U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,429, issued on Nov. 12, 1963 to Philips for a removable shelf structure for a station wagon.
Other patents uncovered in a search include U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,816, issued Dec. 9, 1980 to Merlo for a lamp having a suction base portion and a flexible arm; and Des. 264,633, which issued May 25, 1982, t Pearlman for a lamp.
In accordance with an aspect of the invention, it is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a flexible mounting system for electrical and electronic vehicular equipment, and portions thereof.